thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Your Kook To Work Day
Take your Kook To Work Day is the 4th episode of Stoked. Plot he episode opens up with the gang surfing at the Office in the early morning. Fin spots Ty on the beach, and Emma tells her and Lo that she thinks there's more to him. Lo is disgusted by this and Fin tells Emma to stop daydreaming and go surf. However, Emma gets worked and fails to get Ty's attention. At the dining room, Lo isn't taking a liking to her job and doesn't do anything, causing Kelly to constantly yell at her. Lo then decides to come up with various plans to get out of work. Meanwhile, Emma is upset that Ty doesn't get her name right and feels unnoticed. Johnny comes along and tries to comfort her and attempts to ask her out to a movie, but Emma, not realizing that he asked her out, turns the offer down. Reef has been assigned to give surfing lessons to an old man, Chester Grizzle. It doesn't go too well as he's getting a low guest evaluation mark and the fact that Chester complains a lot about youth these days. Hair, attitude, work ethic, strength of character, and other topics are relayed to Reef. On the beach, Chester has a hard time laying down on the board, and then won't follow along with paddling practice, ordering Reef to move his arms for him. Later on, Emma meets Shep, who is camping in the park with his other friends. Emma decides to use him to make Ty jealous but only ends up making Johnny jealous. Emma decides to show Shep the way to the Office. However, the others are upset about this and refuses to talk to Emma after Shep hogged all the waves and repeatedly cut the others off and caused them all to wipe out while they were surfing. The next morning, the gang goes to the Office only to find Shep and his two friends there, with their tents set up and all their belongings. They even have jet skis parked by the water. Ripper, Lance, Ty, and Johnny arrive, wondering what a bunch of kooks doing at the office. Ty tries to get them to leave, but they refuse to. Everything was about to lead into a fight until Emma stopped them saying there's plenty of room at the beach to share. This doesn't go too well, however. Lo gets covered in sand while applying sun screen, Johnny's sand castle gets ruined, Broseph's sandwich is stolen by Shep, Ty's video camera gets fried by seawater, and lemonade is poured on Fin's head by a big dimwitted kook. All three kooks also hog the waves and wreck the surfing for everyone else. When everyone returned to the dorms, everyone refused to speak to Emma. She asks Ty if he was mad at her, only to respond that he was kind of disappointed. Reef and Chester are now out on the water, continuing the lesson. The old man eventually gets a frustrated Reef to paddle out and bust some moves, of which Chester dismisses any skill involved. That is the final straw for Reef: he can diss anything else about him, but you do not diss his surfing! Reef paddles away from the stunned and surprised Chester. Lo's schemes in getting out of work continues, but she only ends up getting caught by Kelly. She was then finally forced to scrape the gum stuck underneath the tables and mop the kitchens. Chester catches up to Reef by the equipment shack, and apologizes. He didn't think today's youth had any spine, but he finds that Reef is not a pushover. He has won the old man's hard-earned respect. He will follow any instruction Reef gives, and the two march out to the water. Later on, when Emma returns to her room, she finds out that her bed has been fish-headed and her locker is filled with squid. Fin says she persuaded the perpetrators not to use seaweed for the locker, only for them to agree... and decide to use the squid instead. Emma decides to scare Shep and his friends out of the Office by disguising herself as an angry surf god, complete with a mask. It fails, however, as a wayward wind blows off Emma's costume, and Shep, after finding Emma's mask, announces that he and the other kooks will remain camping at the Office for the rest of the summer. That night, Emma, feeling terrible about failing to get rid of the kooks from the Office, phones her mom, saying she ruined everything as she begins crying. Johnny overhears this and feels badly for her. Reef is still giving surf lessons to Chester. Chester succeeds in surfing but then falls off his board. Reef jumps into the ocean to get Chester and realizes he's not breathing. He then resorts to CPR. Johnny arrives with first aid and everything, but Chester finally awakens. Johnny asks if he's all right, but he's more than that: he's great! Not only did he get to live his surfing dream, he's alive to boot! He asks the two how he could repay them both. Johnny then comes up with the idea of bringing Chester to the Office by boat. When Chester arrives at the Office, he complains about how there are young punks everywhere. Johnny and Reef tell the kooks that the Office is perfect for seniors, and the resort is going to start catering to seniors on this beach. Chester then somehow loses his swimming trunks, which scares off Shep and his friends for good. Emma, realizing what Johnny has done, thanks him, saying he's such a good friend and that she doesn't have to worry about Ty hating her. Johnny feels disappointed by this. The episode ends with Chester asking Johnny where his swimming trunks were. Johnny screams in horror, shouting "MY EYES!" Trivia *When Reef and Johnny bring Chester to the Office by boat the song they use is Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner. *Stoked Radio: **''Going Bye Bye'' by The Dirty Tricks **''Chasing Satellites'' by Hello Operator **''Untouchable'' by Luna Halo *The plant that Emma thought was Poison Ivy may actually be Virginia Creeper (Parthenocissus quinquefolia) (Engelmann's Ivy in Canada) that grows with Poison Ivy, which is why Emma was able to use it and not get a rash. *Fin, Lo, Reef, Broseph, Johnny, Ripper, Lance and Ty don't know that Emma doesn't know the Surf Code. *Broseph, Reef, Lo, Johnny, Ripper and Lance pin all the blame on Emma even though they did allow Shep to surf the Office. *The title is based on Take Your Kid to Work Day. *The Office Code of Secrecy is known. *When Emma is scared by a bear when in her bear costume, it could be a reference to an episode of Total Drama Island, The Sucky Outdoors, in which Izzy pranks her team by dressing up as a bear, then a real bear turns up and chases them up a tree. Goofs *When Lo orders room serivce, Broseph brings the food from somewhere else, in real life room service comes from the kitchen. *When Lo is under a table to scape off the gun, her ear ring on the left side is a hoop rather than pearl. *In the scene where Emma is telling Lo she mess up on guests orders, Lo is wearing hoop ear rings, similar to Emma's. *When Lo is in the Hotel Gift Shop, holding a bikini, she has hoop ear rings and when they show Kelly's face and than back to Lo again, Lo's ear rings are pearls and than quicky change back to hoop ear rings. *When Reef, Broseph, and Fin leave the beach together while Emma watches on her surfboard, Fin is carrying an exact copy of Emma's surfboard instead of her own. Category:Stoked Episodes